Davina and Josh
The relationship between the witch, Davina Claire and the vampire, Josh Rosza. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Bloodletting, Davina is painting when Marcel enters the attic with a sack over his shoulder. He throws it down and Josh crawls out looking dauntingly at Davina, calling her the "super-witch". Marcel tells her that he has been compelled by Klaus and runs through his options - killing him, but decides to have Davina wipe Klaus' compulsion from his mind. Davina says it will hurt before lifting her arm, her spell making Josh shout in agony. Sometime later, after Marcel leaves, Davina is still working her magic, apologizing that the pain will just get worse as Klaus' compulsion runs deep. She tells him he needs to focus on something else before asking him if he likes music. Josh exclaims that she is giving him a "Voodoo lobotomy" and that it's hard to focus on something but Davina shrugs and asks if he likes Jazz music. They begin to talk about the type of music he likes, and he tells her of his life before becoming a vampire. She wanders over towards the table where the violin Elijah fixed for her, belonging to Tim and regretfully expresses her own music tastes and that she used to play piano although can't anymore. The two bond slightly as Davina expresses her wishes to be normal again and he laughs dryly and apologizes as she reveals Marcel keeps her in the attic to keep her safe from "a coven of psycho witches who want to sacrifice me in a blood ritual". Josh re-awakens later on, pale and sweating from Davina's magic, and she happily announces that he's now free from Klaus' compulsion. He begins to cheer that he can no longer feel Klaus' influence upon him and says that Klaus can "suck it", making Davina laugh. Davina suddenly frowns, no longer happy and Josh questions her. She reluctantly says Marcel wants her to make Josh forget her, something Josh is against. He promises her he will keep her secret as he owes her his life and that he enjoys talking to somebody normal again. Davina smiles weakly and questions his use of the word "normal" as she is a witch and he a vampire before they pinky swear. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Davina enters the Compound Garage and she reveals that she can sense Josh's fear, indicating he is there. They are clearly happy to see each other as he pops out from behind a car and responds to her question why he is there saying he knew she was moving in and has got to "run for the hills" after setting Klaus up in a trap earlier in The River in Reverse, although without a daylight ring, is stuck there until it gets dark. They hug briefly and Davina looks at him sadly before asking if he is okay, Josh says the trap he led Klaus into was "the most epic fail of all time" and scared of the consequences. Davina reassures him that he can trust Marcel, and that is Klaus tries to hurt him, she'll hurt Klaus. Hayley interrupts them from the doorway, scoffing at Davina's motion that she is "Klaus' wife". She introduces herself, calling Josh the "most likely to die next", something Josh sarcastically agrees with. Hayley tells them both she is just another one of Klaus' prisoners before telling them it would suck if Klaus found out Josh was still lurking around, Davina glares at her in response, however, looks interested as she asks if there is a way they can all look out for each other. Later on, Davina is still searching around her room for the violin in which she left in the attic after being told by Hayley that the last living elder and threat to her safety; Agnes was dead and that Marcel just wants to keep his weapon against the witches. Josh arrives in her new room with the Violin, the attic being a "free zone" for him to be and Davina thanks him, admonishing him that it was dangerous to return. He says "what are friends for" and Davina laughs, taking the violin from him. Josh asks what Hayley wanted, having turned up after she left and she asks if he trusts her. He doesn't know and she reveals what Hayley told her about Agnes, not knowing whether she was telling the truth or not. Josh responds before she even finishes, about Elijah going "bezerker" on her and her crew and when she doesn't smile, Josh is confused as she hates the witches and wants them dead. She tells him Hayley was right and that Marcel is just using her to be his puppet. She pleads with him to get her out of there, and he asks where she is going to go. She later appears at Camille's apartment, meaning Josh helped her escape. In The Casket Girls, Josh watches as Cami's compulsion is being broken and reassure her Davina knows what she's doing. Davina has to leave but promises she'll get a daylight ring so he can come with them. Josh says that doesn't matter now and he just wants her to be safe. Later, they meet up again in the streets. Josh encourages her to kill Klaus, Elijah and Marcel, hitting them with everything she's got - hiding the fact that if Klaus dies, he'll die too. He shows concern for her when she's poisoned and is relieved when the protection spell makes sure she doesn't die. The two hug after Davina awakens. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Davina connects with Josh and tells him she doesn't want to be back in the coven. Marcel secretly visits Josh and tells him to look out for her trying to get her back to using magic since she'll need it to protect herself. Davina returns to Josh after she leaves Elijah's party. He tells her the story of his only boyfriend and his family disowning him for being gay. This convinces her that what her coven thinks doesn't matter. He then helps her to make a dead rose from earlier alive again. After Davina resurrects the rose, she hands it over to Josh as a gift. In The Big Uneasy, Josh attempts to take Davina away from a boring witch party because she's not having fun and feels excluded. They're stopped by Klaus who publicly pardons Josh and gives a reluctant Davina a ring box. It has a ring in it for Josh and the spell for it. They're both happy about it and then Marcel strikes. Josh makes sure that she and other Harvest girls get to safety. In The Battle of New Orleans, They're in the park together and Josh is grateful for the ring. Davina is worried about the upcoming war and tells him to leave the city. He almost does but is bitten by Klaus as leverage. Davina looks after him on his deathbed and tells Mikael she'll try to find a way to heal him without Klaus's blood. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Davina learns from Marcel that he fought Klaus. She asks Marcel if Klaus bled. She goes to the site where Marcel fought Klaus and she uses a spell to remove Klaus' blood from the ground and transfers it into a cup. Josh is healed when Davina gives him Klaus' blood. Season Two In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Davina and Josh are reunited. They talk about current events of their lives when Josh mentions Aiden, his new boyfriend. Davina mentions Klaus, stating that she's tired of constantly worrying about everyone, knowing that Klaus is always the center of their problems. Davina finally meets Aiden and is shown to be supportive of their relationship despite the bad blood between the two species who are currently fighting around the city limits. Davina then secretly takes off, leaving the couple alone. In Sanctuary, after Davina finds out that Josh and Marcel have disappeared, he enlists Aiden's and Kol's help to rescue them. First, Davina does a locator spell with some of Josh's belongings Aiden brought over. She sends Kol to distract Finn, while the two sneak in the shop to rescue Josh and others. Finn awakens the vampires, who are mindlessly hungry. Davina and Aiden start to flee but are cornered by Josh himself. Aiden snaps his neck and all of them quickly leave without looking back. In I Love You, Goodbye, Davina looks after Josh in the attic. She remarks the fact that he still doesn't look alright. Josh, who feels sick, asks her if he had gone after Aiden. Davina informs him that he was up all day and night until the spell was broken. As Josh thanks her for saving him, Kol comes in and hands him a blood bag, and asks him to leave. Davina and Josh share a hug before he departs. Davina arrives at the wedding. She looks around, confused, but Josh calls her. She smiles and sits next to him. But when Aiden comes, she gets up so the couple can sit next to each other. As the marriage is celebrated, Davina and Josh walk on the streets. After being assured by Josh that he's alright, they see Aiden showing off his new abilities. Davina is happy for them and jokes that at least Aiden showed up. Josh grabs her hand and spins her around to make her feel better when she sees a dying Kol. In When the Levee Breaks, Davina and Josh walking, and Josh tells her that he's going to leave the city. He didn't want to leave Davina after Kol's death, but Davina said that if Kol asked her to run away with him, he wouldn't have to ask her twice. After they found Aiden's body on the street, which made Davina distressed and Josh heartbroken. After that Josh left New Orleans for some time. Season Three In Wild at Heart, This their first onscreen encounter this season with Josh telling Davina she didn't need to isolate herself from him when Davina reply she needed time on her own. However, Aya shows up and Davina has to leave Josh promising to talk to him later. After being offered being offered a membership in The Sisters and resurrection spell for Kol. She and Josh were linked so she could to the afterlife where the Ancestors are to find Kol. They were disconnected by Ariane which leads to Davina bringing herself back. Later during drinks at Rousseau's he confesses to her that he was thinking about suicide in his darkest moments, but didn't go through with it. He expressing sympathy and understanding of wanting to have a significant other back and tells Davina she needs to do whatever she needs to do to bring back Kol. In A Streetcar Named Desire, although Davina wanted to unlink Klaus' sireline to have the power to resurrect Kol Mikaelson, Davina also wanted to unlink the vampires she cares about from Klaus' sireline so that way she doesn't lose her friends when the Strix attempt to kill Klaus. Among these friends, Davina mentions Marcel and Josh. In An Old Friend Calls, Josh and his vampire friends celebrate the fact that Davina unlinked them from Klaus even though they thought it was impossible. Later after sobering up he is with Davina while she confirms the missing Strix are dead. They discuss Kol's return along with the fact he's now an Original Vampire again. Josh tells her to over that just like he overlooked Aiden being a werewolf. Only who he truly is matters. In Give 'Em Hell Kid, Josh assists Davina and Marcel in destroying the Ancestors' link to the land of the living. Before Davina finds peace after the link between the Ancestors and the living plane is broken, she wishes Josh a good life. Season Four In No Quarter, A picture of Cami and Davina is hanging at Rousseau's, and Kol is seen staring at it. Josh then talks to Kol about Davina, and tells him that the pain he's feeling won't last forever. That he has to find a way to live with it, and move on. Kol asks Josh why he's telling him this, to which Josh states that he thinks Davina would have wanted him to. Later, Josh's phone screen is shown to have been a picture of him and Davina. In High Water and a Devil's Daughter, Josh goes to the cemetary and sees Davina's broken grave. He questions Vincent about it, and is visibly upset as he hears that Vincent made a sacrifice to the Ancestors. Josh also learns that Davina is the gatekeeper to all the Ancestral Magic in New Orleans. In A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken, Josh visits Davina's grave and tells her how much he wishes he could talk to her about things. For example, his current boyfriend, Eddie, uses an annoying baby voice when talking to dogs which might be a deal breaker, and that he finally watched Practical Magic, and admits it was a "perfect movie". He then says how much he still misses her. Later on, Josh is cleaning up at the bar when someone walks in. He states that the bar is closed, and Davina responds asking if he'd make an exception for her. Surprised, he turns and the two hug - happy to be reunited once more. She says that she doesn't know how much time she has, but wanted to thank him for visiting her grave everyday. Josh is shocked to learn that she was there, to which she states that she was always there. Suddenly, Davina's neck starts to bleed since she is still linked to the Hollow, who is being attacked. Josh quickly bites his wrist and presumably heals her, saving her life. Later, the pair are waiting for Kol outside of St. Anne's Church to meet Davina so they can leave New Orleans. Josh tells Davina that it doesn't matter if something happened to Kol or not, that she had to leave anyway, for her own protection. After Kol shows up, Josh and Davina say say their goodbyes and I love you's before hugging and parting ways once more. Josh then watches as Davina and Kol drive away. Quotes |-|Season One= :Davina: "You need to think of something else. Take your mind off it. Do you like music?" :Josh: "What? I can't think of music right now. Why? I dunno, maybe because you're giving me a Voodoo lobotomy!" :Davina: "I'm a witch, I'm not Amish! It's just, I'm only sixteen, I don't go to clubs." :Josh: "When I was sixteen, I'd been to, like, a hundred clubs. God, that was only four years ago. It feels like another life. All I wanted to do is meet boys. Things are so much more complicated. Now, all I want to do is meet boys, feed on people's blood, get one of those daylight rings so I don't burn in the sunlight. All perfectly normal things." :Davina: "Marcel's worried that someone could hear. It's not his fault, he just wants to keep me safe." :Josh: "Safe from what?" :Davina: "Basically, a coven of psycho witches wants to sacrifice me in a blood ritual." :Josh: "Oh! Wow, okay, uhhh...I'm sorry?" :Davina: "Don't be. I'm going to destroy them all. And once they're gone, everything will go back to normal. I'll have my old life back!" :Davina: "Marcel wants me to make you forget about me." :Josh: "Oh, you don't have to do that! I, like, owe you my life! I'll keep your secret! Besides, it's kind of nice, just talking to someone normal again." :Davina: "You think I'm normal? I'm a sixteen year old witch, living in an attic like some kind of freak." :Josh: "I'm a gay club kid who died and came back as a vampire. Yeah, normal's kind of relative, you know? Here, pinky swear on it." :-- Bloodletting ---- :Josh: "You know, I've only gotten roses once in my life. Didn't even get to keep them." :Davina: "Why not?" :Josh: "My first boyfriend-- my only boyfriend, really-- gave them to me for Valentine's day senior year. Tried to hide them in my bedroom, but my parents found them. You may not know it, but roses will jam even the best paper shredders. You know, I don't have a home to go home to, or a family to go home to. I used to hate myself for that, but the thing is, I don't really care what they think anymore. If your family doesn't like you the way you are, screw them! You got me, and Cami... even Marcel. If you want." :Davina: "Marcel used me." :Josh: "He used you to fight the people who were trying to kill you. And you know, he also saved you from those people. So you don't have to trust the guy, but he does love you. And P.S.? So do I." :Davina: "Even if I don't have any magic? All the power I had was from the other Harvest girls. I don't even know what I have without it." :Josh: "Don't you owe it to yourself to find out? You're a witch, Davina. You can't change your DNA more than I can, so you might as well embrace it." :-- Moon Over Bourbon Street ---- :Josh: "Have I told you that you're awesome? 'Cause you are! I'm in the sun...Daylight rings...That guy jogging in a tank top..." :Davina: "Josh?" :Josh: "Hmm?" :Davina: "Now that you have a ring, I think you need to leave town." :Josh: "Whoa! Wait, we're breaking up?" :Davina: "I'm serious." :Josh: "I know! Serious is kind of your default setting. Which is why you need me around to lighten you up! Ergo-- not leaving." :Davina: "Look, if there is a war coming, promise me you'll go before you get caught up in it." :-- The Battle of New Orleans |-|Season Two= :Josh: "Well, I promise, we'll move somewhere cool so you'll want to come and visit. Any preferences? We've got Berlin, Rio, Joburg." :Davina: "You know I'd go anywhere to see you." :Josh: "You know, I hate to leave right after Kol and all. It's just, I feel like a jerk." :Davina: "No, I'm glad for you guys. Really, I am. It'd be too depressing if one of us didn't get a happy ending." :-- When the Levee Breaks |-|Season Three= :Davina: "Josh, I am sorry I haven't called you back. It's just things have been really..." :Josh: "Really... yeah, awful. No kidding. The thing is this is kinda the whole reason you have friends, so you don't have to do the terrible parts alone." :Davina: "Josh, I know I didn't give you much of a choice today..." :Josh: "Any choice. Just to be clear." :Davina: "But thank you. You've always been there for me, and sometimes, I forget just how much that means." :Josh: "You know, when Aiden died, there were days when I would sit in Jackson Square, just daring myself to take this ring off. To give up. And I think part of me knew that I was never gonna be that happy again." :Josh: "If there was any way to bring Aiden back? I would. No matter what." :Josh: "If there's even a chance for you to be with the guy you want to be with... You've gotta do it." :-- Wild at Heart |-|Season Four= :Josh: "Hey, sorry we're closed." :Davina: "Well, maybe you can make an exception?" :Josh: "Davina." :Davina: "I don't know how long I have, but I had to see you... to thank you." :Josh: "What do you mean? Thank me for what?" :Davina: "For visiting me and for talking to me." :Josh: "You heard it? You were there? :Davina: "Josh, I was always there." :Davina: "If Klaus got to him..." :Josh: "Then you have to leave anyway. Davina, you almost died back there. You remember the first day we met? You told me you wanted to be normal." :Davina: "You said normal was relative." :Josh: "Yeah, well you're a twice resurrected Harvest girl with an Original Vampire boyfriend. Normal is always gonna be relative." :Davina: "I love you." :Josh: "I love you too." :-- A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken Trivia * Josh and Davina are best friends. * They both have a close relationship to Marcel Gerard: Davina is his adoptive daughter and Josh is his close and most trusted friend. * Niklaus Mikaelson has threatened them both on multiple occasions. * Davina has used magic to wipe Niklaus's mind compulsion on Josh. * They take care of each other and are ready do anything for one another. * They have both lost their boyfriends: Davina lost Kol and Josh lost Aiden. * In Wild at Heart, Josh let Davina use him as her connection to the living, while she traveled to the Ancestral Plane to make contact with Kol. ** She didn't really give him a choice due to the fact that she consumed poison before asking him to help her. She would've died if he hadn't helped her. * Josh has given Davina advice in regards to her relationship with Kol. * Josh visited Davina's grave everyday, even though vampires aren't supposed to be in the cemetery and talks to her. ** Upon being resurrected, Davina tells Josh that she heard what he had said, and that she had always been there. Gallery |-|Season 1= Bloodletting 10.jpg DavinaJosh1x07.jpg DavinaJosh2.jpg Bloodletting 25.jpg The Originals S01E07 720p 1255.jpg RPNO62.jpg RPNO63.jpg RPNO64.jpg RPNO66.jpg RPNO68.jpg Casket9-0.jpg Casket35.jpg Casket36.jpg Casket38.jpg Casket40.jpg Casket41.jpg Casket63.jpg Casket82.jpg Casket84.jpg Casket98.jpg Davinajoshhh.jpg Davinajoshhh2.jpg Davinajoshhh3.jpg Casket99.jpg Josh&Davina.jpg Josh-and-davina-in-the-greenhouse.jpg josh-davina-21.jpg tumblr_n59tm7euDV1rmpaezo7_250.gif The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0519.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0520.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0521.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0522.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0523.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0524.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0525.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0526.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0527.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0528.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0529.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0530.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0531.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0532.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0533.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0534.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0535.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0536.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0537.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0538.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0539.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0540.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0541.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0542.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0543.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0544.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0545.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0547.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0546.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0548.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0549.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0550.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0551.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0552.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0553.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0554.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0555.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0556.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0557.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0558.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0559.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0560.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1620.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1619.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1618.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1617.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1616.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1615.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1614.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1613.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1612.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1611.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1610.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1609.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1608.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1607.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1606.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1605.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1604.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1603.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1602.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1601.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0842.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0841.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0840.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0839.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0838.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0837.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0836.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0835.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0834.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0833.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0832.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0831.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0830.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0829.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0828.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0827.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0826.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0825.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0824.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0823.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0822.jpg |-|Season 2= Normal_TheOriginals208-0688Davina-Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0693Josh-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1082DavinaJoshAiden.jpeg TO_214_0058DavinaJoss.jpg TO_214_0070DavinaJoss.jpg TO_214_0646DavinaJosh.jpg TO_214_0651DavinaJoshAiden.jpg TO_214_0875DavinaJosh.jpg |-|Season 3= TO311 DavinaJosh1.jpg TO311 DavinaJosh2.jpg TO311 DavinaJosh3.jpg TO311 DavinaJosh4.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship